La mejor cocina de konoha y el mundo
by Talii Tanuki
Summary: Karin esta terca con que el ramen es asqueroso, grasoso, malo, etc. Y el Rubio Uzumaki lo niega todo, veamos que pasara cuando Ayame le de a provar uno de sus famosos platillos... One-shot sasusaku y suika


Hola gente bonita de FF hoy ando muy emocionada, por que? Pues porque lei el manga mas reciente de NS y casi me da un paro cardiaco XD (los y las que leyeron entenderan) me inspire y ahora les traigo un one-shot sasusaku y suika

Declaimer: las historia de naruto fue escrita dirigida y producida XD por Masashi Kishimoto, yo escribo por que me gusta :D

Advertencia: lenguaje subido de tono y spoiler

Era un lindo dia en la konoha, la gente actuaba normal, habia pasado ya 1 año desde la guerra ninja, todo habia regresado a la normalidad y en la aldea habia un nuevo dolor de cabeza.

Sakura pov's

"aahhhh dos uzumakis juntos es algo dificil de soportar"

-sakura-chan verdad que el ramen es lo mas delicioso que hay?- el rubio pregunto ansioso a la pelirrosada

-ay claro que no! Es asqueroso y grasoso y aggg, guacala- una curiosa pelirroja caminaba con ellos

-ya veras, Teuchi-san hara que te tragues tus palabras- el rubio miro determinado a su querida pariente.

-claro que no!-se exalto la chica

-claro que siii!- el rubio contesto terco

-que noooo!-

-que si!-

-noooooooo!-

-siiiiiii!-

-ya!- la pelirrosada hablo, los uzumaki la miraron asustados despues de ese grito

-es que- Naruto trato de hablar pero la chica le lanzo una mirada asesina

-mejor esperen a que lleguemos a ichiraku y luego deciden si es mejor el ramen o no- Karin giro los ojos y Naruto asintio rapidamente.

La gente al rededor suspiro con alivio, ya no escucharian los gritos de los dos Uzumaki, cuando los dos se juntaban eran gritos por todas partes, aunque alegraban a todos pero a veces desesperaban.

Caminaron hasta llegar al famoso puesto de ramen, ahi los esperaban Sasuke y el "cara de pez" Suigetsu, como le decia Karin.

Sakura sonrio al verlos, Sasuke y Suigetsu habian ido de mision y quedaron de verse ahi a su regreso, Sakura sonreia radiante cuando lo veia, un año despues de haber regresado a la aldea, despues de esa pelea entre los 4 hokages vs madara y Obito, aun no se creia que el habia regresado, olvidado su venganza y decidido a comenzar una nueva vida.

-Sasuke-kun!-grito la peliroja y fue a abrazar al chico, una gota de sudor bajo por la nuca de Sakura, Naruto y Suigetsu, no habia dia que Karin no hiciera eso cada que lo veia, se podia decir que era su fan.

-ya zanahoria, dejalo- el peliblanco aparto a la chica de Sasuke, ella lo miro desafiante, el sonrio y la chica se le acerco mucho

-tranquilo cara de pez, no seas celoso- ella lo beso y el chico correspondio al apasionado beso. Todo era mucha pasion hasta que la incomodidad hizo presencia

-ejem!- Naruto interrumpio el momento, la pareja miro a los otros tres que los miraban, Sasuke miraba algo asqueado, Sakura reia y Naruto rojo como tomate los veia con una ceja levantada.

-vamos a comer si?-dijo el rubio

-ok-Karin sonrio y se llevo de la mano a Suigetsu hacia el puesto, Naruto corrio tras ellos y cuando Sakura los iba a seguir la mano de Sasuke la detubo atrayendola hacia el.

-no me saludaste- dijo serca de ella, tan serca que sus respirciones se mezclaban

-no lo crei necesario- sonrio sonrojada, Sasuke se exalto y la miro desafiante

-no es cierto- levanto la cara para poder verlo, el la miro a los ojos y la beso, todo era "magico" hasta que...

-Teme! Deja a Sakura-chan en paz y vengan a comer!- Naruto los vio en su escenita romantica

-no me digas teme!-

-no le digas teme!-

Dijeron al unisono las chicas y el uchiha.

-buenos dias chicos, que les sirvo?- Ayame saludo alegre

-hola Ayame-sama- Saludo el rubio

-hola- saludaron las 2 parejas

-oye oye- dijo naruto-la pelirroja aqui presente dice que el ramen es asqueroso, grasoso-no pudo segui por que Sakura lo golpeo

-callate!-la pelirroja lo agarro fuerte de la cabeza

-jeje ok ok-ayame miro a Karin -bien querida, te enseñare que te equivocas- antes de que pidieran algo la chica ya preparaba todo para un rico ramen

-buenas tardes chicos!- Teuchi saludo a todos-Ayame que haces?-

-preparo el mejor ramen del mundo para la señorita Uzumaki- sonrio

-ok ok- el hombre le guiño el ojo a su hija y fue a la parte de atras.

Despues de unos minutos el platillo ya estaba listo

-aqui tienes-le dio el tazon a la chica, la pelirroja miro el platillo, tomo unos palillos, los separo, los sumergio y saco un poco de fideos, soplo. Todos miraban atentos lo que sucedia. Karin comio un poco y en cuanto trago...

-OH POR KAMIIIII!-

.

.

.

Despues de eso los Uzumaki siempre iban a a comer ramen, Karin por fin se rindio ante la esplendida comida de Ayame...

No cabe duda que Ichiraku es la mejor cocina de konoha y del mundo ninja... Bueno eso segun Naruto y Karin...

Espero que les haya gustado n.n


End file.
